KuroShiro
by Mandiz
Summary: When secrets begin to resurface, to what lengths will Naruto go to keep hiding behind his façade? How will he cope with slowly loosing his sanity in the good of Konoha, while still try to remain as only a shadow? Yaoi! Ita/Naru? / ON HOLD!
1. Give Me Your Eyes So I Can See

Aha! I have a new story up… Please don't kill meee! D:

But this idea has seriously been around in my head for **ages** and when I realised I couldn't find another story were Naruto was being all awesome and anbu-ish, I had to write mine! 8D Anyways, a little unsure about the paring. I think it'll either be ItaNaru or maybe even PeinNaru… Hmm. ShikaNaru is really sweet though. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to pm me or leave it in a review. Do remember that it needs to be a guy though, since this will be **yaoi!**

Yaoi, meaning male/male, also **gay sex.**

If that's not your cup of tea, that's fine but then don't leave any meaningless flames about it. Before I forget, this story is rated M, meaning **Mature** and there will be lemons and other gory stuff. Not too much gory though. Mostly sex! 83

**Summary:**

When secrets begin to resurface, to what lengths will Naruto go to keep hiding behind his façade? How will he cope with slowly loosing his sanity in the good of Konoha, while still try to remain as only a shadow? Yaoi!

**Pairing:** Undecided still, _please vote_. Yaoi though!

**Rating:** M = Mature

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1:** Give me your eyes so I can see

* * *

The blonde could see the man before him eye him critically, as if he was unsure if he would be good enough.

"Hey… How old are you really?" He finally said, looking straight into those deep blue, alluring eyes, ready to devour you.

"Hmm?" Naruto began; tone husky and low. "Does it really matter?" As he spoke a finger slowly trailed down the expanse of the others neck and a seductive smirk flashed across the gorgeous blonde features.

But it wasn't until the blonde took another step towards him, eyes never leaving his, as he realized that truly, he did not care.

"Harder!"

And his trusting motions did get faster and more furious, almost reaching the peek of his high. The blonde vixen under him were moaning and making such delicious sounds that it would turn any straight man gay before Shikamaru could say the world 'Troublesome'.

The man above him could only pant and try to go 'faster' and 'harder' as the blonde beneath him demanded. His big hands were exploring the back of the one under him, before reaching under him to pinch his nipples, hard.

Immediately he was rewarded with a pleasured growl, almost reminding him of an animal. His hand soon travelled downwards before he gripped the hard cock and started stroking the Jinchuuriki in time with his thrusts.

As the blonde's hands were cuffed to the board, he could do little except moan quite loudly and beg for more.

"Ahn! Faster!"

The clenching around his manhood was soon becoming too much and almost brutally he rammed into the gorgeous body below him before he came; deep within the quivering body beneath him.

And it was this moment, when Naruto came with a low growl, that he truly felt every thought leave his mind.

Like he could forget everything.

If only for a short expanse of a moment.

* * *

"Kuroshiro; reporting back from mission, Hokage-sama."

The voice was low and spoken by the person currently kneeling on the floor, head bowed and one arm raised on his knee.

"Success or failure?" Was the only question from Sarutobi, trying to hide the wariness in the presence of the young man kneeling before him with much unease, after all this was such a huge difference from the normally hyper blonde that loudly exclaimed he was going to be hokage.

"Success."

But Sarutobi knew that really, he should expect no less from one of the top-anbu captains in the whole unit, a true master of disguise, ready to switch between many of his masks in a blink of an eye, or in his case, an order from the hokage.

The man in front of him could only be at most sixteen years old, though that were only able to further the sadness he felt for that decision he made so many years ago, since that age were rather far off from the truth. In fact, the boy in front of him was only twelve years old, which would have been believable if he had been in his _henged_ form.

Now instead, through the mask you could see the eyes of someone a lot older, someone to have seen the harsh reality life really is; but also, experienced it themselves. The smooth blonde hair went down almost to his shoulder and the black clothes on his body did little to hide his toned body.

Still, he had remained slim, almost _feline_, and the third hokage knew that if he could only see his face that would only add to the cat-like grace of the anbu before him. Now instead, a mask was firmly in place, one half of it completely black save for three white spots right under the eye. The other side of mask was pure white, minus the four black spots at the same location.

All in all, the blonde in front of him practically poured power. A power the elder knew he could hide with a simple twitch if he wanted to.

"Naruto," Sarutobi began, clearly noting the almost invisible twitch in the Anbu's stance. "Will you please remove your mask?" His voice was solemn, for he knew that even though the blonde never blamed him for it, he always had an almost too kind, heart.

And it was him, he that had ordered the same man in front of him to deceive, kill and seduce many in the good of Konoha. And they didn't even know it, that the 'feared' and 'dangerous' monster was sacrificing his own sanity for the sake of them.

Sometimes the elder man really wondered why he became hokage to begin with.

But when long, elegant fingers reached up to remove the half-black, half-white mask from his face, Sarutobi immediately knew the reason.

Before him stood Uzumaki Naruto, known as Konoha's number on knucklehead ninja, able to surprise anyone. And truly, wouldn't they be surprised, that they didn't even know his true face, his real features.

"Jiji," He began, immediately adapting to having removed his mask. "I'm home."

And with a small, but warm, smile Sarutobi eyed the shinobi in front of him with pride and said:

"Welcome back Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was literally groaning all the way to the normal meeting place for team seven. Oh, what wouldn't he give to just be able to go home and crawl under his sheets and sleep? Instead, he barerly got two hours of sleep before getting up at the crack of dawn to meet his team, consisting of genins.

Oh joy. Life really liked to screw him.

But the lack of sleep weren't the only thing that irritated him. He knew that his carefully laced masked was beginning to unwrap and show cracks. Damn! If it wasn't for that damn council.

Now he had to be extra careful as well since he was sleepy and in all honesty, if someone decided to ambush the secret anbu-captain sometime, this would be one golden opportunity. Then, wasn't it wonderful that he was stuck acting as a hyperactive, retarded orange wearing genin for god knows how long!

Yeah, he was pissed alright.

Maybe that was the reason why he only mumbled a greeting to teme and the pink blob, leaning against the bridge to try and get some kind of a nap. But as we already have concluded, fate never is on Naruto's side and the Uchiha decided that he should not be ignored any longer.

And the easiest way to get a response from the blonde was to well… rile him up.

"Hn, Usoratonkachi!" Sasuke began, moving to stand in front of the blond, who still had his eyes closed. "Are you finally feeling your stupidly coming to bite you in the ass?"

When Naruto still didn't open his eyes, the Uchiha became really irritated.

"Hey! Dobe, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Sasuke tried again.

This time, the blonde opened his eyes and for a moment all the youngest Uchiha saw was… red.

The next moment, their sensei popped up to the scene getting an immediate yell from the pink banshee.

At the same time, Sasuke was still staring at the blonde, who by now had loudly demanded to know why their sensei was late. Still, the raven was sure; the dobe's eyes had been blood red, with black slits.

Almost like a cat or a feline.

* * *

Naruto already knew that he had made a mistake. He should have realised that going to this stupid, not to mention annoying, meeting and trying to not show his weariness in front of his team-mates would lead to mistakes.

Fucking awesome he had to mess up in front of the Uchiha though; who he knew had not missed his flaring anger and the result of his eyes going red. Especially bad was that it was Sasuke he had been asked to keep an extra eye out for, knowing his thirst for power.

Sweet little elders didn't want their only loyal Uchiha to betray them now, did they?

Oh, the joy of sarcasm.

If it wasn't for that damn council the blonde wouldn't even need to endure this, but simply going back to doing anbu missions, either with his old team, or alone as it had been lately.

It could have been worse though. If the council knew the real identity of 'Kuroshiro', they would go ballistic, literally. He had them all fooled.

Except for the hokage, no one knew of his other identity. He didn't exist in any record, he wasn't even supposed to exist, to solely live a life in the shadow and serve the hokage.

Sadly, he had made a mistake when he was younger and was immediately put in the bingo book. Now he was merely spoken in hushed whispers, said to be only a legend. Some even went as far as to name him Ying and Yang, due to his mask.

But others, referred to him as 'Kuroshiro' and the name had immediately stuck.

Even Konoha's own council knew of him now, although they didn't know his true features. What they did know however, was that he was part of rookie nine. They weren't even supposed to know that, but lately the council had begun to gain power on the hokage and had literally forced him to tell them _something._

That the hokage had begun to loose power was something that worried him. For he knew for a fact, once you've started to gain power, in the end, you always want more.

Maybe it was all of these thoughts that were slowly making him crazy that drove him to slam his hands down on the hokage's desk with a hard bang. First, it was all silent. Even the damn cat Tora they had just captured was silent in the arms of the daimyo's wife.

"Jiji! I demand a harder mission! How am I ever going to be hokage by simply doing chores for the villagers and capturing retarded cats?"

To everyone else, it looked like same old Naruto they all knew, completely ignoring all sorts of authority and just plain out disrespecting the hokage.

But Sarutobi knew better and quickly made eye-contact with the blonde (which wasn't hard, considering the fact he was staring him straight in the face, acting out his part with vigour.) and they shared a silent message.

_We are ready._

The one to break the silence was surprisingly Iruka, about to tell Naruto not to yell at the hokage. But, to **almost **everyone's surprise, he silenced him with a simple hand gesture and turned to Kakashi.

"What do you think Hatake? Are they ready?"

For a few seconds, it looked like the jounin hadn't heard him, before he lifted his one eye off the page of the, probably perverted, book he was currently reading.

"They are." He said finally.

When Sarutobi began the introduction of their 'harder' mission nobody saw the satisfied smirk on the blond features.

_Touché._

* * *

So, what did you think? Bad/good? Cliché?

For all of you that are probably going to ask, Naruto is not going to be super invincible and never make any mistakes. 'Cause he isn't perfect, but he is still damn fine! ;D

Also, I'll try to make this different from a lot of other stories were Naruto is also a secret anbu, you'll notice these things in the next chapter.

As for the sex scene's, if you think he is a slut or anything like that, there is a reason for him to seek out pleasure in the form of sex. Oh, didn't that sound educational. One would almost think I actually study!

Sorry, my humour sucks right now, but I seriously need to sleep. Oh, before I forget too, If you guys knows any good anbu stories (yaoi ones please) that you have read, please leave it in a review or pm me, I'd really appreciate it!

Anyway, please R&R!


	2. Give Me A Reason

Yay! Chapter 2!

Pretty quick with update's right now because I really have a drive to write this story. I have a huge plot going on for this and a lot of background story to include. So much fun! ~

This chapter is dedicated to **DarkNaruto002** for being my first reviewer! Yay! Cookies for her!

I'm also going to reply to a lot of your questions… Well, Naruto is actually twelve (which I wrote in the last chapter) but well… Haha. Good, this makes it seem all paedophile-ish. xD

Anyway, the man he slept with wasn't actually one of his 'targets' but another person. I'll explain about the sex in later chapters since I'll guess it will be a lot of questions about that.

There was another thing I noticed; the hokage knows Naruto's true appearance, but only him.

I'm also working on writing more thoughts and conversations into all of this. But that's my worse part! D: I'll try though.

As a last note, thank you for the tips of the story, but I've already read that one. Three times. x3

**Summary:**

When secrets begin to resurface, to what lengths will Naruto go to keep hiding behind his façade? How will he cope with slowly loosing his sanity in the good of Konoha, while still try to remain as only a shadow? Yaoi!

**Pairing:** Undecided still, _please vote_. Leaning towards **Ita/Naru?**

**Rating:** M = Mature

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2****:** Give me a reason

Really, he should have known by now that life really liked to screw him.

When he finally thought he would be able to get some rest as Kuroshiro, the perverted ass, also known as the hokage, decided that NO, no rest for the poor twelve, soon turning thirteen, year old boy.

* * *

_Flashback__:_

_His team eyed him strangely when the hokage asked him to stay behind while the others prepared for the mission._

_When the door shut behind them __Naruto was about to complain about annoying old geezers but just when he had opened his mouth to speak Sarutobi said one word that instantly made him shut up._

"_Kuroshiro."_

_And that was the moment all the innocent excitement vanished from his deep blue eyes. His stance automatically straightened and his aura was so different from only moments ago that it almost made the elder man flinch._

_Was this truly what had become of the joyful bundle of energy that used to roam the village in search for an opportunity to perform his next prank? Maybe if he hadn't made that decision all those years ago, would things be different?_

_Sarutobi really hoped that he had made the right choice._

"_I believe there is more to this simple 'escort' mission." He began instead. "Why would the Land of Waves pay for something that might as well be classed as a D-ranked mission when they are already suffering from starvation, thugs and low income?"_

_This was something that Naruto had already realised. When being ruled by a dictator, a land was bound to slowly perish._

_He had seen it himself when there on missions and he could still see the malnourished faces of the small children trying to seek comfort from their despairing mothers. It had taken a lot out of him to just turn around and leave them._

_But there were also other parts of the city that was such a deep contrast from the 'slums' that one would almost believe it wasn't the same country, much less city. Even though the wealthier parts weren't that large, they certainly knew how to make up for that fact._

_So, why, in all honesty, would they be willing to pay for a C-rank mission when they could have lowered the cost by making it a D-rank instead? Unless, they had already lowered it._

_Apparently, the hokage had realised this as well, and the blonde knew it meant more work for him._

"_I want you to find this man." Sarutobi finally said after the long silence, sliding a picture over the desk._

_Slowly, Naruto reached out and took the picture, eyeing the gruesome smirk on his face and his 'healthy' body._

"_Dead or alive?"_

_Sarutobi didn't even need to ask what he meant. The message was all to clear._

"_Dead."_

_Flashback End_

So, here he was, with a larger backpack than necessary, telling his team that it was for his precious ramen he could not leave behind. For a split moment, the blonde wondered that they would say it they knew it was for his weapon and anbu-gear.

They probably wouldn't believe him.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Tazuna's house they were relieved to finally be able to rest. It felt like a long journey, clashing with missing-nin hired to kill Tazuna. Just like he and Sarutobi had expected, there was more to the mission than what it seemed from the beginning.

The bad part was the hunter that had taken Zabuza, making it look like he was a hunter and Zabuza was dead. Naruto knew better though. Zabuza were far from dead and were probably right now getting nursed back to health by that fake-hunter from before.

Naruto also knew that Kakashi suspected the same thing he did and briefly wondered how long it was going to take before he woke up after having passed out after fighting Zabuza.

_Flashback:_

"_I must thank all of you greatly. I have been hunting Zabuza for a long time now and you have helped me a lot by taking him out." The next moment, the supposed hunter-nin bowed before he vanished with the body._

_Kakashi eyed his students wearily, glad that the threat was gone. For now._

_Then he promptly passed out but before everything completely blacked out he could feel strong arms catching him and a blond mop of hair looking down at him with worry shining in blue eyes._

_Flashback End_

Naruto knew that Kakashi was going to be fine, but he was still worried. He knew Kakashi from anbu after all and they had gone on quite a number of missions together. When Tsunami, after getting the situation explained, quickly showed them their rooms before leaving to make them be able to settle in and rest.

Dinner pasted by silently, everyone too tired to really hold a conversation and the ninja soon excused themselves to go upstairs and sleep.

* * *

It was with slow and graceful movements that Naruto got up and out of bed soundlessly. To be on the safe side he made a shadow clone that went and lay down soft sheet instead of him. Picking up the bag hidden under the bed he slung it over his shoulder before soon disappearing from the small room he shared with Sasuke at Tazuna's house.

Reappearing in an empty alley he quickly and effectively changed his clothes. Ah, leather was so much nicer. The tight dark-blue shirt he had chosen wouldn't have covered the anbu-mark but that didn't really matter, seeing as it was already hidden with an almost undetectable seal.

He had made it himself after all.

Soon thereafter, he pulled up his shirt over his belly and quickly pushed his fingers into two black spots that now were visible and he started to change. His round cheeks became sharper and his big, blue and innocent eyes suddenly became close to cold and calculating, almost reminding one of a feline.

His blond hair fell down over his ears and reached a bit longer than the nape of his neck. It flowed smoothly and the spikes were nearly gone, making it look like he had just gotten out of bed after a good fuck. This in the end always seemed to be true. His body was slightly taller and more toned, showing of well-trained arms between the blue sleeves.

The whisker marks remained the same though.

All in all, he was rather stunning in a pair of black leather-pants, a silver chain hanging from the side, partly hidden under the dark-blue shirt that fit smugly around his stomach. As a finishing touch he put in his earring, one of the things he missed most when acting as the happy idiot at day.

He certainly looked older. And definitively more fuckable.

* * *

The loud and rhythmic music could be heard even before Naruto had entered trough the door, the guard first eyeing his face before moving downwards and immediately letting him pass. His eyes swept over the crowded dancefloor before they stopped at the bar where a handsome young man was currently pouring a drink for another man.

Ignoring some of the looks he received from the men he passed he moved in a straight line, smirk on his features. Getting down on a chair the handsome man soon approached him from behind the bar.

"Is there something I can get for you?" He then smiled cheekily, hungrily eyeing the sight in front of him. It was rare to see such a gorgeous beauty in this place. "Or would you like to get me off first?" He added as an afterthought.

What he wasn't expecting was the blunt answer from the blonde.

"Sure."

Neither was he expecting to get vodka spit all over him from the other man who had just choked on his drink. Apparently, he had heard the answer too.

"Of course, I want something in return." The blond added, the smirk growing wider as he leaned over the bar to smash his lips together with the shocked bartender.

* * *

"Ahn! You're good at this." The same bartender panted as he leaned against the wall behind him, keeping his brown eyes on the blond that was currently down on his knees in front of him.

"I hear that a lot." The blonde murmured before letting his wet tongue trace the underside of the large dick in front of him.

When he finally engulfed the other man, hearing him gasp, he could feel himself starting to get affected. God, he needed this so bad.

Bobbing his head he made a humming nose in the back of his throat, hands playing with the balls before squeezing them harshly. The effect was immediate. The handsome man snapped his neck back, letting it hit the wall, before letting out a long moan.

That was the moment when Naruto realised that he weren't going to be able to keep this up. When the other man gripped his hair and started to thrust down his throat he made a growling noise.

The man, alerted by the sound, let him go and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

The same blond, that had moments ago started to give him a blowjob, were now on his hands and knees, ass turned towards him. Another sound coming from the blonde made him snap out of it and his moved forward quickly, offering his fingers to Naruto.

Instead of licking them like he had expected him too he made a keening noise before pushing his now bare ass against his erection.

"I want it dry. _Rough._ **Hard.**" The blonde moaned huskily and grinded back once more.

And that was all it took. At the next moment Naruto threw his head back in a strained moan, feeling himself being filled again. The trusts were harsh already from the beginning and he dug his fingers into the ground, knowing this wasn't going to last very long.

"H-Harder!" He practically purred as the man pounded into him, hard and fast. Just the way he liked it.

When the man rammed straight into his prostrate the blonde was all out growling, demanding the man go faster. To go deeper inside of him, be rougher with him.

And the feeling it brought him. That was pure bliss.

* * *

So, what did you think?

Hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. Guess all of you are thinking of Naruto as a slut right now. He is a little man-whore thought. 8D

No, but seriously, as I mentioned earlier, there is a reason for his sex-drive. Next chapter will include a lot more fighting, since all of you probably noticed that I skipped the Zabuza and Haku first fighting thingy. Don't worry; I will include the big fight on the bridge!

So review and stay tuned! ;D (I sounded like a TV-dude)


End file.
